


Emma

by Shatterpath



Series: 20 in 20 [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby muses on her relationship with Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emma

She was the first one to see past the ill-fitting facade and persuaded me to see beyond it too. Offered me as much friendship as she was capable of through her own inherent wariness and discomfort as she grew roots here. Now, she is our greatest asset, a powerhouse that saved us from our curse and continues to be a source of strength. From the mundane to the intensely personal, Emma excels constantly, even if she has trouble believing it sometimes. Being lucky enough to find a place in her heart, her home and even her bed has been a boon to my scarred soul, bonding me to her forever.


End file.
